The Unflying Crow
by Maredith
Summary: Kageyama wakes up in a hospital bed. He has no idea how he got there and what has happened. Slowly he starting to learn that his world has changed and that it will never go back the way it was.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

For Kageyama the day began as every other normal day. He woke up around 5 o'clock to do his morning routine. Breakfast, jogging, taking a shower and than run as fast as he could to school, to make sure that he was earlier than the orange haired idiot. To his joy he was faster than Hinata. This would make his 47th win. There was nothing extraordinary about the morning practice of that day, the same was to say about the practice after school. It was actually kinda boring, but if Kageyama had known what was going to happen, he would have appreciated it more. But now it was too late for that now.

Because everything changed after that one practice.

And it would never go back to the way it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Beep, beep, beep.

" _Idiot, your serves were so bad today. You should focus on that."_

Beep, beep, beep.

" _But I want to spike, lets go practise some more."_

Beep, beep, beep.

" _Like I said, you should focus on your serves idiot."_

Beep, beep, beep.

" _But Kageyama, toss for me again."_

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

Kageyama knew he was awake, but the darkness around him was still surrounding him. He desperately tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. His body felt sore and tired, as if he just had awoken from a really long sleep. A numb ache was pounding in his head every time the injured teenager tried to move his eyelids. He also noticed the pain in his chest. It felt like something was missing. Kageyama tried to remember what happened and where his pain came from, but every time he did, his headache went even worse.

Why couldn't he just open his eyes? The few words that were spoken in his dream were still ringing in his head and that even made Kageyama more forlorn to be able to get up and play volleyball. With all his will power Kageyama tried to move his fingers, but he didn't succeed. His mind was racing to find a logical explanation for what was happening, but his mind kept blank and rush of panic went trough his body.

 _What if it always will be like this and will I ever be able to play volleyball again? Where am I anyway, where is everyone else?_

Unfortunately Kageyama didn't have the answers to all those questions. It scared him. And like always when thing scared him, he got the weird urge to be with his mom. Of course Kageyama wasn't afraid easily and he wouldn't admit it either, but this situation really frightened the teenager. He had never felt this way before.

Suddenly Kageyama heard a voice he recognized. It was the voice of his mom. He tried to focus on the sound, even if it would mean that his headache would become worse. He slowly turned his head in the direction the sound was coming from. Even though Kageyama's head felt as if it was going to explode a rush of joy managed to make his way trough the body of the teenager when he succeeded to move.

"Doctors, someone please come!" His mom screamed which caused Kageyama to feel even more pain in his head, before she started talking to Kageyama again in a softer tone. "Tobio-chan, I am here. The doctors are going to help you. Don't worry and go back to sleep."

The anxiety that had disappeared when his mom started talking came back to the volleyball player instantly when he heard the word doctors.

 _Doctors? What does she mean with doctor? Am I in a hospital?_

"He is starting to panic. We need to calm him down," said a woman, but this time it wasn't his mom. A nurse maybe?

"Give him some more morphine, that will bring him back to sleep."

Kageyama was sure he laid in a hospital by now, but he still didn't know why. He didn't want to sleep and he surely didn't want to lay in this stupid hospital bed either. He just wanted to go home. With everything he had, he tried to fight the morphine that was slowly entering his body. But the teenager wasn't strong enough and after a brief five minutes his mind went black.

 _Kageyama looked curious around him. He didn't know where he was. The teenager knew he was in some kind of old and abandoned building. The walls that were surrounding him looked old and fragile. It was obvious that the building was very old. Kageyama slowly walked into one of the many rooms. The walls were greyish, but Kageyama could tell that they were once white. His gaze fell on the bed that stood in the corner. There was only one kind of building that had those beds, a hospital._

 _Kageyama felt confused. Why was he in a hospital? The raven haired setter turned around to walk out of the room again, but when he was in the main hall he felt that something was different from the first time. He noticed the presence of someone else. Kageyama didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing, but before he could make his decision he saw a orange flash._

" _Hinata?" Called Kageyama out._

 _There wasn't a response, but the teenager could hear the footsteps of the smaller volleyball player echoing trough the walls of the old and abandoned hospital. He started running too, chasing after Hinata._

 _Kageyama ran and ran and ran. He had to go faster if he wanted to make it in time, he didn't know what for. He just knew that he had to stop Hinata before something bad would happen. But he just wasn't fast enough._

" _Hinata!" He yelled but he was to late. His hand moved forward and he felt the soft material of Hinata's shirt._

 _But Hinata was faster and soon the little spiker was a meter apart from him. Why didn't Hinata stop? Where was he going? Slowly Kageyama's legs started to feel tired and he couldn't keep up with Hinata's pace._

" _Please Hinata, stop!" And then his legs stopped moving at all. Why couldn't he run forward?_

" _Stupid legs, just move already!" He yelled desperate. "Hinata!"_

Kageyama's eyes shot open. His dark blue coloured eyes inspected his surrounding carefully. He was in a hospital, just like in his dream, but this time the walls where white and not the scary greyish colour. On one side of his bed was a nightstand. There where a few cards on it and most of them had a volleyball design. From where he was laying he could see Nishinoya's sloppy handwriting. On the other side of his bed sat his mom on a chair. She had fallen asleep and her head rested on Kageyama's lap.

 _So I am really in a hospital. But why?_

Kageyama tried to move, but the instant he did his chest started to hurt again. Kageyama bit his lip to prevent a scream from leaving his lips. Unfortunately Kageyama still let out a soft groan and his mom immediately woke up by the sound.

"Oh sweetie, you are awake. Me and dad were so worried about you. Are you feeling okay? I probably should get a doctor." She said. Her eyes looked sad and the dark bags underneath her eyes made it obvious that she hadn't slept much.

"M-mom, what happened?" The injured volleyball player asked confused. His voice sounded cracky and hoarse. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"Sweetie that is not something to worry about now, okay? You need to rest. Just wait here, I am going to get a doctor. Everything is going to be fine." Kageyama's mom clearly tried to avoid answering the question and before the teenager could say anything else had his mom arisen from her seat and had she walked out of the room.

If there was something that Kageyama hated, it was when people kept secrets from him. Why couldn't his mom just tell him what had happened? He didn't have much time to give it a though, because an old man walked into the room. The man had grey hair and he was wearing a white doctors coat. The man wasn't tall and looked a bit dull, but he had a kind look on his face.

"Hello Kageyama, I am doctor Takumuchi." He smiled nicely at Kageyama and walked to one of the machines to read what was on it.

"Looks like you finally woke up. You gave us quit a bit of work. How are you feeling kid?" The doctor asked.

"Not so good if you look at the position I am in now." Kageyama said bluntly. The doctor kept smiling and he didn't even looked slightly annoyed by the teenager.

"I understand that, but what I actually wanted to know is how your body is keeping up. Where does it hurt?"

"Why do you care?" Kageyama said and looked away. He ignored his mom, who scolded softly.

The doctor let out a laugh. It sounded like a kind laugh, the kind of laugh your grandpa would give you. "Look kiddo, first of all I am paid to do this, second of all I like my job. If I don't ask this kind of stuff I'll get fired. And thirdly, I am a kind person. So tell me, where does it hurt? If you don't tell me I can't help you either."

Kageyama let out a soft sigh before he finally gave in and answered. "I have a headache, my chest hurts and I feel sore." He said with a grumpy voice.

"We can do something about that. If you want I can give you more morphine, but you will probably lose conscious again."

"No, I don't want to sleep. I want to know why I'm here." Kageyama tried to sit up but the pain in his chest became unbearable. The teenager tried to ignore the pain but let out a groan anyway.

"If I were you I wouldn't move yet. You've got a small concussion, so laying still would be the best for you and I actually think it would even be better if you are going to sleep. You know what I am just going to give you the morphine, if you want it or not."

"You better not do that, stupid old man." Kageyama said angry. He really didn't want to go back to sleep. Sleep would mean nightmares and even without those Kageyama already had a pretty bad day. He really didn't want to make it worse.

"Sorry kid, I asked your mom for permission and she said yes. Since you are a teenager, she can decide that kind of stuff for you. Just close your eyes and go to sleep." The doctor pressed some buttons on the machine and Kageyama immediately felt how a good, peaceful feeling took over his body. Sleep took over his body and the raven haired boy drifted away. The days went by in some kind of blur and the drugs made him lose track of time. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the horrifying nightmare and it even seemed to become worse. Kageyama hated it, but he didn't have control about the things that happened to him anymore.

-HQ-

Kageyama woke up from soft voices in the background.

"Who would think that the oh so grand kind would actually look cute in his sleep." Someone said with a mocking tone in his voice. He recognized the voice and desperately tried to open his eyes.

"Shut up Tsukishima."

"Guys, you should both calm down. The doctor said that he needs all the rest he can get." Kageyama recognized his captains voice immediately.

"Will he really be fine?" A girls voice asked. It was Yachi, but she didn't sound as cheerful as usual.

"Of course he will. It will take time."

Without noticing, Kageyama started to look for the voice from the annoying and energetic decoy. Normally Hinata would've said something Hinata and would his voice be heard through the whole hospital, but there was no sign of the orange haired idiot.

"H-Hinata?" Kageyama asked, while he painfully opened his eyes. He was met by a silence. Everyone in the hospital room looked shocked at boy in the bed. Yachi, Daichi, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Suga and Nishinoya, but Hinata wasn't with them. They all looked at Kageyama as if he was a ghost. Suga was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Kageyama, you're awake! How are you feeling?" The grey haired teenager rushed to the bed. Kageyama had to admit that he felt better than the last time he was awake and besides that he was happy to see the others. His headache was less worse too, but that still didn't erase the fact that he was laying in a hospital bed.

"Fine except for the fact that I am laying in a hospital bed." Kageyama said slightly annoyed, but immediately felt bad about his way of speaking. He liked Suga-san and the third year only tried to be nice to him.

"Sorry Sugawara-san. I-I just..." Began Kageyama, but his senpai interrupted him.

"It's okay Kageyama-kun. I understand." Suga said in a soft voice. "It must be hard for you, not being able to get out of bed and move around."

"Suga-san, what happened to me? Why am I here?"

Again Kageyama was met by an unbearable silence. Suga looked down for a few seconds and when he looked up again there was a track of guilt in Suga's eyes. The two teenagers looked at each other for a brief second. Kageyama felt uncomfortable by the look the older guy gave him. It made him realize something was terribly wrong.

"I am really sorry Kageyama, but I don't think it is my place to tell you." Although Kageyama could see that Suga was really feeling guilty, he still got angry.

"Why the hell can't someone just tell me what the hell is going on? Seriously...!"

"Kageya-" Suga tried to interrupt him, but Kageyama couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"No Sugawara, I am not a little kid anymore! I can handle some bad stuff, okay!?" Everyone on the team looked shocked by their teammates outburst. And even Tsukishima looked kind of alarmed, which he knew to hide underneath his blank expression. Tsukishima's eyes lay on Kageyama and in that one second Kageyama could see some kind of unexpected pain in the golden eyes from the other teenager.

"Kageyama, you should calm down. We understand how you feel," said Daichi. "But we really can't tell you."

"No you don't understand me. Seriously you don't understand a thing. Did you just wake up in a hospital bed? Or does your head feels like it is going to explode? Oh and do you have random nightmares every freaking time some kind of doctor puts some unnecessary high amount of morphine in you. No you don't and you have certainly no idea how I feel." Kageyama called out with a voice filled with pain. For once he didn't care that he was talking disrespectful towards his upperclassman.

"Oi, Kageyama. Don't worry to much. Your awesome senpais are here. I know it is fucked up, but everything is going to be fine!" It looked like Nishinoya was trying to be the awesome senpai again, but he didn't sound as convincing and energetic as usual. In fact, he even sounded unsure about his words.

Kageyama wanted to say something back, but before he could an awful high amount of pain stung his heard. He grabbed his chest with both of his hand and gasped for air. His knuckels were turning white by the force he held the white hospital clothes. Everyone in the room was immediately alerted by this event, but Kageyama didn't care. His pain was unbearable and it was all he could think about. He closed his eyes in the hope his headache would decrease, but that didn't happen. Vaguely he heard Suga-san calling for a doctor. Tears welled up in the teenagers eyes and for the first time he was here, he wished for the morphine. He wished that this pain would end, even if it would mean that he would have to bear the pain of the nightmares. And his wish was granted. After two more minutes of horrible torturing pain, the morphine slowly entered his body and made reality fade away.

-HQ-

Kageyama woke up by the soft voices of two women. One of them he recognized as his own mother and the other one sounded like...Hinata's mom? What was she doing here? Did that mean Hinata there too?

"I am so sorry, miss Hinata, for everything."

 _Why is mom apologizing?_

"It is okay, it is not your fault. What happened is terrible, but at least Kageyama is okay."

 _I am laying in a freaking hospital bed. I am not that okay actually._

"Thanks to your son, without him Kageyama wouldn't have made it either. You have no idea how thankful we are."

 _Wait, what? What did that idiot do?_

"This is how Hinata would have wanted it. I hope Kageyama will understand that too."

 _Well maybe I would understand it, if someone would tell me the truth._

"Kageyama will understand it eventually. It will take him some time to get over his loss. Hinata was his first real friend."

 _What happened to Hinata? Why are they talking about him like he is gone...? He wouldn't be, he couldn't be...right?_

"I seriously hope that Kageyama is going to be okay..." There was a short silence before Hinata's mother continued talking. "I am sorry, I can't do this." Kageyama heard how her voice broke down and soft sobs were leaving her lips. Footsteps walked out of the room and fade away, just like Hinata's moms cries. Kageyama sighed without making any sound and decided that it was time for answers. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the mirthless face of his mother.

"Kageyama..." She said softly before the teenager interrupted her.

"Mom, is Hinata dead?"

-HQ-

 **AN: Well this is the first chapter of this story. I hope you guys liked it. I am going to warn you before you read the rest of the story, it is going to be sad. But this is't a normal death fic! Shit is going to happen, just so you know!**

 **I am writing this story together with my best friend, MistyIsABlackUnicorn (Marijne). She posts this story on her Wattpad and I post it here.**

 **I am not sure how many times we will be able to update, but we will try to update at least once a week.**

 **If you would be so kind to follow/favorite/leave a review behind in exchange for our hard work. We would really appreciate that^^**

 **See ya!**


End file.
